


Unresolved

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote post 5x15, explaining Robin's absence in the episode. Robin confides in Regina about missing and mourning Marian.





	

She slides her arm around his shoulder as she circles around him and settles herself on his lap, bringing him back into the present moment. He looks from the window to her and smiles softly as his arms fold around her, his fingers rubbing absently against her waist. Leaning in, she rests her forehead against his and sighs as he nuzzles closer, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

“How was your day?” She asks, in a quiet voice that’s no more than a whisper. “This is the first time I’ve even seen you.”

He sighs and nods, “I…didn’t want to wake you.”

“You should have.”

“No,” he murmurs back, shaking his head as his eyes open and meets hers. “You need rest,” he tells her as a grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. “You’ve been on an emotional roller coaster since we got here and you’ve barely slept.”

“Even so…”

“No,” he tells her as his lips brush to hers. “And it’s okay. Your family needs you.”

“You’re my family, too.”

He nods, “I know—but right now, I think they need you a little more.” He sighs and shakes his head, pulling back so that he can look at her. “Besides, I…I think this was something I needed to do alone.”

“Still, I would have preferred not to wake up alone and wondering.”

“I’m sorry,” he’s quick to say—and she nods, smiling and easily accepting his apology as her hands rub soothing circles across his back. “I didn’t know how to tell you…” He takes a long breath and his eyes meet hers. “I didn’t know how to tell you that since we’ve arrived here I’ve been thinking of Marian constantly—searching for her and missing her.” He blinks, “After New York…”

“That’s completely different,” she interjects—not because it’s what he wants or needs to hear, but because it is different and she knows better than most what he’s feeling. “I know you love me.” She pauses. “Did you find her?”

He shakes his head as their eyes meet. “No. She doesn’t have a stone.” He swallows hard and his eyes fall away from hers, “And I just can’t…understand why. Nothing about her death made sense and nothing about her life was complete. She should be here.” He blinks and looks back at her, searching her eyes for answers. “If she were here—or had been here—there would have been a stone.”

“Presumably,” Regina murmurs. “If Cruella’s to be trusted.” He shrugs his eyebrows and sighs as her head comes to rest over his. “We can keep looking.”

“I just want to tell her…that I’m sorry.” Her arms tighten around him and she hugs him closer. “So much of what happened to her was my fault, and…I just…I need…”

“I know…”

He lifts his head, smiling meekly. “Yeah, I guess you do.” He sighs as her fingers rub against his stubbly cheek and she wants so badly to find for him the resolution that he needs to let go of the guilt he so evidently feels, to help him move forward. “I mean, I’m glad that she’s found peace, but I can’t…I have such a hard time believing she had no unfinished business.” Shaking his head he sighs and pulls her closer. “She’d want to know that Roland was okay, that…he’s cared for and loved…that he’s happy.”

She hesitates for a moment, then lifts her head to look at him. “Maybe,” she begins in a tentative voice. “She never doubted that he would be. Maybe she always knew that the two of you had each other, that you’d love each other through the pain of losing her.”

“Maybe,” he murmurs with a shrug of his eyebrows and a shake his head. “Maybe she wasn’t the one left with unfinished business—maybe her unfinished business is actually mine.”


End file.
